


All I Want Is You

by nnekers



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnekers/pseuds/nnekers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onodera forgets Takano's birthday and scrambles to get together a decent cake. Will he make it in time and have something to give his lover? Or will Takano have to settle for some B-DAY Sex instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want Is You

Onodera Ritsu pried his eyes and yawned.

He waited a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the light in the room before dragging himself out of bed and into the bathroom.

He brushed his teeth and washed his face, then made his way to the kitchen.

Onodera felt a little off, as if he were forgetting something. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew it had to be important.

Onodera turned to face the lopsided calendar hanging on the kitchen wall.

Then it hit him like a brick in the face: _today was Takano's birthday_. How could he forget his birthday?!

A panicking feeling subsided in his chest. He knew that Takano would be home in about an hour and he did not have a cake much less a present.

There was not much time.

"I guess I could make him a cake from scratch..." Onodera proposed to himself as he looked through the the half-empty pantry. He walked over to the fridge and gathered three eggs, flour, a stick of butter and some milk. He mixed the contents into a clear bowl, adding sugar, vanilla extract and powdered chocolate. When the cake batter was clear of lumps, he poured the mixture into a pan, tossed it into the oven and set it to three hundred and fifty.

He ran off to the livingroom of the flat and tried to set the table as fast as he could. He straighten out the lime green table cloth and rearranged the napkins so that everything looked neat.

When he was done, Onodera pulled one of the wooden chairs out from under the table and took a seat. He folded his arms and rested his head right on top. His eyes fluttered and before he knew it, he had faded into a light nap.

About thirty-five minutes later, Onodera jolted awake to the smell of something burning. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"...What's that sme-oh no! The cake!" He threw himself off his seat and bolted into the kitchen where the thick smoke gathered. He turned of the stove and fanned the area with a cooking mitten.

"What's going on here?" Onodera heard a familiar voice ask. He spun around and standing in the kitchen doorway was Takano, with a confused look on his face.  
"Crap! I didn't know you'd be home this early! I tried to make you a cake and I fell asleep on the stool and before you know it the ca-"

Takano silenced Onodera with a finger.

"Why are you making a cake?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows and tilting his head to the side.

Onodera looked at him in utter astonishment. Takano had forgotten his own birthday. He was so busy with work that he didn't even have time to celebrate the day he was born.

Onodera walked back to the calendar on the wall and pointed to the date circled in red.

"It's your birthday..." He mumbled, adding "idiot" silently (only because it was his birthday).

Takano stood silently and took it all in. The (burnt) cake, the (horribly timed) surprise, Onodera cutely (and awkwardly) standing there in the kitchen (did he even attempt to comb his hair this morning?), it was all for him.

Takano's lips curved into a grin.

He walked over to Onodera and wrapped his arms around his lover in an embrace.

"You know, you didn't have to do all this for me Ritsu."

Onodera cheeks flushed a bright pink. "W-what do you mean?" He stammered.

"All I want for my birthday-well, all I _ever_ wanted-was you."

Onodera's face turned ten shades of red.

How could he say such embarrassing things out loud?

Just as he began to curse him, Takano pulled Onodera into a mesmerizing kiss that left him dizzy and a bit light-headed. He hated that a simple kiss from Takano could make him feel this way.

Takano pulled away from the kiss, a bit surprised. "Oh? You aren't stopping me?" He raised an eyebrow at Onodera.

For once, he did not push Takano away (or throw funiture at him like the last time).

"I-I guess not. I mean, it is your birthday..." He mumbled, looking away.

Takano chuckled and brought Onodera close to his body. He began to plant kisses on his neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its path.

He sucked the sensitive flesh right on top of Onodera's collar bones.

Red welts formed where his lips met.

Onodera shivered under his touch.

Takano removed Onodera's shirt, pulling it over his head and steered him towards the living room couch.

Onodera plopped down on the couch and Takano crawled over his body, using his lips to slowly devour him.

His hands flew to Onodera's pants.

Takano unbuttoned his pants and slipped his hand inside, grabbing hold of his cock.

He stroked it until it hardened and then he took it into his mouth, tasting is length.

He sucked the pale pink tip and used his teeth to playfully nibble his sac.

Onodera bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning.

Takano upped the ante and slipped two fingers into his lover's tight hole.

He spread it open and entered Onodera forcefully, causing him to scream out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Onodera dug his nails into the pale flesh on his lover's back as Takano thrusted into him with the strength of a stallion.

Within a few minutes Onodera came and Takano seconds after.

Silky white fluid decorated the leather couch and their naked bodies.

In the midst of all the panting, Takano whispered "I love you..", in his deep post-sex voice.

Onodera almost replied back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it. Please leave feedback below!


End file.
